


You Are Dear to Me

by BlueKath



Series: Against The Odds [7]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath
Summary: Against All Odds, from the point of view of Mungojerrie and the resolution of his story with Coricopat.
Series: Against The Odds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/650606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. No Cat Would

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, I've just realized that there's a bunch of comments that I didn't respond to from this story. I had no idea I had received them because I used an old e-mail to make an account here and I ended up not receiving any updates about anything - from the comments and kudos of the story to the updates of the fics I was reading.  
> I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to write a comment and I will answer them to the best of my ability in the following week, I promise!
> 
> Now, about the story, since this chapter contains a delicate subject that serves as a trigger, if you are sensitive about it or just don't like reading it, I will put a (--) at the beginning and end of the scene so you can avoid it.

_"Finally, Mungojerrie! What the bloody hell were you doing there?” Candello complained as I jogged towards him and I pecked his lips, feeling my heart fasten as he deepened the kiss and his hands started to wonder on my body._

_"Dad asked me for some help. It was a silly thing, but it took awhile.” I shrugged, pushing him off, feeling a bit awkward._

_When I had first started dating Candello our relationship was dreamy and romantic, but over the past few weeks things started to change and I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. He was older and had promised me to wait until I was ready to try anything other than kisses, but lately, his touches have been more insistent and demanding, his hands were always all over my body, touching me in places I didn’t quite feel comfortable with, especially in front of his friends and I didn’t know how to handle that. Even the way he spoke to me had changed, he was impatient and, sometimes, rude, always making fun of me and laughing and I wasn’t sure what to do._

_Teazer hated him with passion and made sure he knew whenever both of them meet. She never told how he treated me to our dad, because I had asked her to, but was always questioning me to why I was still with him and why I never defended myself. I never answered her, because I was ashamed of the answer. At first, I thought it was because I really believed him to be joking, but later on, I found out it was because I felt needy. My sister had a bunch of suits she could pick from and, whenever she felt like it, she only needed to snap her fingers and they would be at her feet, but I didn’t. And I wanted to. I wanted to have some fun too. I wanted to have someone to kiss and hug and cuddle with. I wanted to feel wanted. So I let him treat me like that. But lately, things were getting too much for me to handle and I found myself at lost. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t want to feel lonely again, but I didn’t think I could take much more of this treatment._

_“Where are we going today?” I asked, trying to lift the mood a bit, shaking those thoughts away from my mind._

_“To a little party near the Thames. We’re going to have a little fun today, kit.” He said with a weird tone and smirk, grabbing my waist a bit too hard and pulling me along with him until we joined his group of friends and went back on walking. They went on and on, conversing about the most stupid things, in loud voices and scandalous laughs, while I nodded and smiled a bit, thinking if it was really worth it to stay with Candello. Other than kissing, any aspects that could possibly be related to a relationship had ceased weeks ago, just when he started to get more and more rude._

_“You’re quiet today, kit. What happened? Did the cat got your tongue?” He asked loudly, smacking my bum, making his friends cackle and I forced a chuckle._

_“I’m just a bit distracted today. Sorry.” I mumbled awkwardly, pawing my ear, uncomfortably and they went back to their conversation until we stopped in a sketchy looking house and I hesitated, watching them enter the basement. Candello pulled me for a wet kiss, grabbing my bum in the middle of it, before letting me go and moving towards the house._

_“Come on, kit!” He pulled me with him, with an impatient tone and, despite my hesitation, I followed him, feeling my ears flat on my head and my tail curl on my leg. “There. Loose up a little, kit.” He said, thrusting a cup with a strong-smelling liquid on my hands._

_“No. Thank you.” I shook my head, remembering what dad had said about accepting foods and beverages from strangers, but Candello clicked his tongue, impatiently._

_“Just drink it, Mungojerrie.” He hissed with a dangerous look on his eyes and I felt an unpleasant shiver run through my spine. I lifted the cup to my lips and made a show, pretending to take a large gulp when I really sipped as little as I could, feeling tears forming in my eyes as the liquid went down my throat. I waited until they were all distracted to throw the rest of the drink off, but then he seemed to always be bringing me more and started to keep an eye on me so, despite my best attempts to avoid it, I found myself lightheaded and swaying on my feet._

_It felt different though. Teazer and I had been drunk before, when we had found our dad’s scotch and, while I did feel lightheaded then, I wasn’t completely out of control of my movements like I seem to be now. The room was spinning and it felt like every time I blinked more than a couple of minutes had passed, it as if I was going in and out of conscience. I felt dizzy and it seemed my mind wasn’t working with my body._

_I felt Candello’s paw on my waist as he led me towards a stair and to the main room of the abandoned house. He pulled me upstairs, until we could no longer hear the animated chatting of the party and, as soon as we reached the top of the stairs, he pushed me against the wall and invaded my mouth with his tongue. I tried to push him off, but it seemed my strength had left my body and he started rutting against me._

_I felt sick by the dirty things he was muttering on my ears and by the way his hands were touching me. I wanted to cry when I felt my body response when his finger started to caressing my entrance. I felt my heart pumping wildly and my whole body shake in disgust. I didn’t want this! I wanted him to stop!_

_(--)_

_"No! Stop! Get away!” I slurred, clawing at his arms, shaking my head trying to clear my mind, but he twisted me around and pushed my head against the wall making me cry out in pain, before he pushed his erection against my bum, gridding his hips. I shook violently, trying to fight him, but I felt even dizzier than before as blood stained the fur on my forehead and cheek._

_“You smell so good, kit. You’ll be a great fuck.” He said wantonly and I heard some laughing and yelling next to us, but wasn’t quite sure from where. I whined, putting my paws on the wall trying to push me off of it, but he only chuckled, turning me around again. “Just relax, kit. It’ll be worse if you fight it.” He said, then invading my mouth with his tongue and bit down on it as hard as I could. That earned me a hiss and a strong punch on my stomach and on the side of my face, which caused me to fall. “That was not nice, kit.” He growled, grabbing my head fur roughly, pulling my head back. “Let’s try it again, shall we? And if you bite me this time, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it for the rest of your life, got it?” He squeezed my wounded cheek, making me pant in pain and used that opportunity to shove his member in my mouth. I whimpered, gagging and feeling tears falling from my eyes with every hard thrust of his hips. His pace started to get harder and faster, his hips stuttering just a moment before he took his member out of my mouth and fisted himself until he came on my face and neck._

_Th_ _at’s when I saw his friends were next to the stairs, each with a heated look on their faces and some with their own member on their paws and felt even more revolted than before._

_(--)_

_Seeing how Candello seemed to be distracted, I took that opportunity, pushing him back, feeling somewhat satisfied when I saw him falling down the stairs and bolted towards a window, landing roughly on the hard ground, getting up and running as fast as I could._

_But I was still dizzy, drunk and, probably, drugged and now even more hurt from the fall I’ve taken from the second-floor window. I could hear them yelling and I knew soon enough they’d be on me, just as I knew I wouldn’t be able to outrun them. Not in this condition. And, knowing this, I did the one thing no cat would do willingly. I jumped into the Thames._

_I’m not sure how long I stayed underwater. It felt like just a few seconds, but it also felt as if I had lost conscience and regained it just in time not to drown. I resurfaced, coughing and shivering violently, but it would seem that the freezing cold water was chasing off my lethargy and I could feel myself in much more control than I was before._

_I waited a couple of minutes, before getting off the river and, making sure Candello and his friends were nowhere to be seen, I slowly made my way towards the junkyard, pointedly ignoring the throbbing on my forehead and cheek and the growing pains on the rest of my body. I walked silently in the shadows until the yard came into view and I found that I couldn’t take another step. And that was when everything came back to me at once and I found myself collapsing right there, crouching on the ground, sobbing, while I pawed my face as strongly as I could, not wanting any remains from what had just happened on me, despite the fact that it was probably all washed off by the river._

_I felt dirty. Ashamed. Broken._

_I curled myself into a ball, hugging my knees and burying my face into arms, sobbing violently. I wanted nothing more than to disappear. I wanted to have listened to Teazer when she said he was no good. I wanted to have taken her advice and told dad about how he was treating me. He would’ve told me to end things, to stay away from him._

_“Mungojerrie?” I looked up to see the Railway Cat himself, kneeling next to me and touching my wounded cheek softly and I recoiled, still sobbing. “Son, what happened to you?” He asked with worried eyes I wanted nothing more than to curl myself against him like a kitten. To feel his arms around me, protecting me. But I stopped myself, afraid. Ashamed. “Jerrie? Who did this to you?”_

_“Dad… He…” I coughed, feeling my throat sore, my voice hoarse and trembling. I tried to blink the tears away, to no avail. I wanted to tell him. I knew he would be there for me, he never failed to do so, but I felt mortified, humiliated._

_“Talk to me, son.” He asked softly and I buried my face into my paws, ignoring the pain it caused, and told him everything. Everything that had been happening for the past few months, how badly he was treating me, how nervous and uncomfortable I felt around him and his friends. And all that had happened tonight._

_When I finished, there was a heavy silence and, for a second, I feared his response. What if he hated me for being so weak? But as soon as that thought entered my mind, it went away, as I felt his arms around me, and he pulled me to his lap and nuzzling me gently, saying soft, reassuring words against my ear and I cracked again, hugging him as hard I could. I buried face in his chest like I wanted to do from the beginning, crying out all the hurt I had felt today._

_“I’ll take you inside, alright, lad? It’s too cold outside and you’re still wet.” He said, kissing my head gently and I nodded, feeling him lift me in his arms and make his way to the junkyard slowly. “Let’s get you to Jenny to take a look at your wounds before we go home.”_

_“No, please.” I buried my face in his neck. “Aunt Jenny doesn’t know about me yet and she’ll want to know what happened and I can’t…” My voice broke in the end and I couldn’t finish the sentence, but he nodded anyway, walking towards our den._

_“Dad, Victoria went to Etcetera’s den and Jerrie’s not home yet and… Oh, Bast!” Teazer gasped as soon as we entered and rushed to get a blanket and wrap me around it._

_“I’ll go fetch Munkustrap to take care of your wounds, alright, lad? He won’t ask you any questions.” Dad said, brushing my fur softly, waiting for my response before dashing out of the den._

_Teazer just hugged me further, nuzzling me and grooming my fur gently. She didn’t ask me any question though. She just curled up on my side and cuddled me, brushing my arms and my back trying to get me warmer and I can’t begin to say how thankful I was for what she was trying to say. I had her support and any question she had could wait until I was ready to tell her._


	2. Would You Like to be Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerrie spends the day with Misto and talks to Teazer about it.

“What do you think, Jerrie? Do you think I’m _gay_?” Mistoffelees whispered with anxious eyes and I sighed, biting my lip.

“I can’t answer that question, Misto. Only you can. But I can say one thing: you’re not one hundred per cent straight. I can guarantee you that…” I smirked a little, seeing him flush and paw his ear in embarrassment. “But, if you find that you are, that you don’t like queens that way. Don’t fight it. It’s not worth it, no matter what anyone says. It’ll only make you unhappy and none of us deserves that, right?” He shook his head with a thoughtful expression and then smiled, thanking me for listening.

That day with Mistoffelees had me feeling whole again. Something about his innocence, about his kindness, made the air less heavy, less heady. He was like a fresh breeze on the summer and I found myself smiling more often in his presence. Then, there was the kiss we shared. When I saw Tugger hiding behind some bushes with an angry expression on his face, I knew he felt something for Misto too. He had to. And I wanted to help and before I realized it those words were coming out of my mouth.

_“Would you like to be sure?”_

He nodded and I hesitated, nervous. I hadn’t kissed anyone since that night. And it had been so horrible. Then, Misto leaned in. He was so gentle, so tender. Like I could break at any moment and, despite his obliviousness, I could. The moment I had told him he could kiss me, I regretted it. His face was blurred and terrible memories started to surface on my mind and one wrong touch from him would probably be my ruin. But he had touched my cheek with care and gently brought our lips together, not ever pushing further without my consent.

And I found myself allowing him to deepen our kiss, to taste my lips and my tongue and there was nothing like it. The kiss ended like it had started, slowly and tender, and he kept on caressing my cheek until I opened my eyes. He had nuzzled my nose softly, before laying down next to me and, just like that, I felt less scared, less dirty.

“Where were ya’ all day, Jerrie?” Teazer asked walking into the room and I sighed, sitting up on my blankets.

“With Mistoffelees. He had some questions.”

“About…?” I rose a brow and her eyes widen. “Really?” I nodded. “Really?”

“Yes, Teazer. Why?”

“Nothing… I just never really thought he was a queer. Or that you and he would…”

“Woah…” I stopped her. “Misto and I don’t exist. Okay? He went to talk to dad about it and dad told him to talk to me.” I explained and laid back down, waiting for her next questions.

“Oh, ‘lright…” She said, laying on her belly and staring at me with a curious smile and I sighed.

“Ask away. He said I could tell you.”

“Okay. Misto is not the sort who just goes out looking for that kind of fun, especially outside the yard, so it must have happened here. Did he say with who?”

“He did,” I smirked, knowing she would hate the answer.

“Who.”

“The curious cat.”

“No!” Her eyes widened.

“Yes. The one and only.”

“Tugger?” I nodded. “Oh no! That’s not fair! Why?” She pouted.

“I don’t think even he knows the answer, sister. Not yet, anyway…” I shrugged.

“How did it happen?”

“They sneaked out to watch the Ball. Apparently Tugger just decided to kiss him after the mating dance.”

“But that was over a month ago!”

“Yeah. Misto was so angry he punched Tugger.”

“Really?”

“Twice.”

“Oh, I’d pay to see that.” She chuckled.

“Yeah. Anyway, it turns out, after the anger went away, Misto realized he hadn’t disliked as much as he initially thought he did. But Tugger is being a jerk and that’s confusing him even more.”

“Oh so he went to talk to da’ and he sent Misto your way, right?” I nodded, stretching my back. “Oh well. Anything else I should now?”

“We kissed.” I pointedly looked at the ceiling.

“But you said you two…”

“We’re not. We just… kissed.” I shrugged.

“How did you feel?” She touched my paw, understanding then what I had meant.

“Good. I felt… Pleasant.”

“Really?” I nodded with a shy smiled that she returned happily, knowing what it meant to me. “Well, that’s great, Jerrie!” I chuckled, feeling light.

“So, what are our plans for today?” I asked, sitting up and she shrugged.

“I was going to go out and stare at Tugger, but now the magic is gone.” She twisted her nose. “We could always play with the kits…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!


	3. You're a Great Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie and Coricopat have a little interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with another short chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“You’re getting better.” Misto smiled happily as we sat down to rest. We looked at Misto, staring at him with unbelief. “What? You are!”

“Misto, that was terrible!” Teazer complained, laying on the grass, her legs still trembling from exhaustion.

“It wasn’t! It really wasn’t, I promise. You’re just not used to do it so you can’t quite open your legs midair yet. But the whole movement is perfect. Now we’ll just practise it until it becomes a grand jeté.” He smiled brightly and both Teazer and I groaned painfully. “Hey, come on. It’s not so bad…”

“Ease for ya’ to say, Misto. It’s like second nature for ya’. Ya’ don’t even have to make an effort!” Teazer snorted and the tux chuckled, shaking his head.

“That’s now. When I started learning it I didn’t have enough strength either. It’ll come to you in no time, I promise. If you want I can ask Cass to help us. She’s more used to teach than I am.” He offered and we nodded, excitedly.

“That’d be amazing!” Teazer said eagerly and I smiled. She had always wanted to have lessons with Cassandra, but before, she had been too shy to join in the lessons or ask for them and later she was hesitant for being a troublemaker and a mischief and the elegant queen being Munkustrap’s mate.

“I’ll talk to her today.” He smiled, getting up. “Just… Rest, alright? She tends to be very… demanding.” He warned before saying he had to go practice his magic and leaving the quiet clearing.

“My dear sister… Do ya’ happen to have any plans for today?” I asked with a speculative look, watching her groom her fur to perfection and she nodded excitedly.

“Alonzo asked me out!” She confided, with a bright smile and I widened my eyes dramatically.

“My sister? And a protector? That’s heresy!” I teased, with a smirk and she swatted my arm lightly. I knew she had been nourishing a crush on the patched back and white tom for quite a while now and I was happy for her.

“’ow do I look?” She got up and twirled around.

“Amazing, like ya’ always do.”

She smiled, nuzzling my head quickly before rushing off to her date and I laid down, watching the night sky darkening ever so slowly. I sighed, getting up, moving towards the main clearings, looking for something to do when I found myself surrounded by the excited kittens, asking me to play with them or show them some acrobatics and I chuckled, relenting. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before Jenny appeared to call the kittens in for their nap.

“But Miss Jenny…”

“No _Miss Jenny._ You have five minutes to say goodbye and get inside the den.” She said, moving back inside.

“Don’t be sad, kits. Weren’t ya’ getting tired anyway?” I asked, crouching next to them and they moved to hug and nuzzle me. I cooed them for a bit longer, promising I’d come back to play with them and I’d even bring Teazer with me.

“They really like you.” I jumped around, a hand over my heart, at hearing the soft voice so close to me. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Coricopat said apologetic, with a constricted look on his face and I chuckled a bit.

“Don’t worry, I was just surprised. Not many people can sneak up on me, ya’ know?” I commented with an appreciative tone, seeing the psychic tom twist his paws nervously. “And yes. They normally like me and Teazer, especially when we make ‘em laugh.” I smiled happily at him and he nodded.

“I know. I… They don’t seem to like me so much. I think I scare them…” He commented sadly and I reached out, patting his arm lightly.

“Maybe it’s the psychic thing that makes them nervous…” I tried and he shook his head, looking at my paw still on his arm. I instantly removed it, rubbing my head awkwardly.

“Tanto doesn’t seem to have a problem with them. I think it’s more to do with my personality.” He smiled clumsily and laughed good-naturedly.

“If ya’re around next time I’m playing with them just let me know and we can try to make them more comfortable around ya’.” I suggested and he nodded eagerly. “Ya’re a great tom, Cori. Once they get over their first impression, they’ll see that. And ya’ll wish they were still afraid of ya’, believe me.” He chuckled shyly and I smiled at him. “Hey. You ought to smile more. Ya’ look adorable.” I chuckled as he pawed his ear awkwardly. Though I’ve never been so close to Coricopat I knew what kind of tom he was. He was shy and a bit awkward, yes, but also caring and extremely loyal. He was good friends with Munkustrap, always helped the tribe, whether some cats liked him or not, and, on top of it, dad always spoke highly of him,

“You should go to your den… To rest. Cassandra will not take ease on you and your sister tomorrow.” He said after hesitating and I rose my brows in surprise but nodded, thanking him for the information, before squeezing his arm and saying goodbye.


	4. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie and Coricopat have another interaction and Jerrie, Teazer and Misto spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> We're almost at the end.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Another one!” the kittens demanded, clapping their paws adorably and I looked over to Teazer who’s breath was as heavy as mine and then over to Misto, who was lazily watching everything with amused eyes from the top of a dishwasher.

“Aren’t ya’ tired?” Teazer asked hopefully only to be answered with a chorus of _no’s_ , followed by demands of more clownery. Thankfully, dad arrived to save us.

“I think that’s quite enough, little ones. Let ‘em rest a little,” he said quietly and the kits, despite their big pouts, obeyed him right away. “You two ought to learn how to say no.” He nuzzled us gently, before looking at my sister. “What is this that I hear about you going out with Alonzo?” He demanded with a teasing smile and I stifled a chuckle, excusing myself and sneaking out quietly. I looked over to Misto only to see him dozing off, so I decided to let him sleep.

Not feeling quite in the mood for a nap, I roamed around aimlessly, trying to think of things to do. I wasn’t in the mood to go to Victoria Grove, especially without Teazer. Pranking and mischief were always fun, but I found that I wasn’t in the mood for it either. Before I could go on thinking I felt a hard blow on my side and fell down to the unexpected, soft ground. It took me a moment to understand that, not only I had been stumbled upon by Coricopat.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Cori! I have to rush, otherwise, I’ll be late to meet the girls. I’m sure Jerrie can help you up.” I looked forward to see the retreating form of Tantomile and down to see her brother with his eyes closed and a painful expression in his face and I realized I was still on top of him.

“Oh, dear Bast. Are ya’ alright?” I got up, offering him a paw, which he took with a grateful smile.

“I’m just fine, Mungojerrie. Thank you.” He brushed his fur quietly, his eyes always avoiding mine and I smiled softly, unable to help myself from thinking how cute he was.

“What was that all about?” I asked, trying to get those thoughts off my mind. It would do me no good to allow myself to fall in love with a Jellicle. _Just look at what is happening to poor Misto, I can’t imagine going through what he is, especially after everything that happened. I don’t know which would be worse having whatever feelings I might come to have returned or not._

“Oh, she thinks she’s being clever and charming when she’s just acting like a half-witted pollicle.” He said with narrowed eyes towards the way his sister took and I chuckled, making him look back at me with curious eyes. “What?”

“Well, you know what they say about half-witted pollicles.” I snorted a quiet laugh and he shook his head, confused. “Oh, you know… How do you call a half-witted pollicle?”

“How?”

“Gifted.” He cocked his head to the side before bursting out in laughter, I couldn’t help but admire him again.

“I’ve never heard that one before…”

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” I smiled again before a sense of dread filled me and I turned my eyes away from him. This was exactly how I felt with him. _But this is also Cori we’re talking about. He would never hurt you like that._

“Is there something wrong?” He asked with concern and I sighed. _But I’d get hurt anyway._

“Nah, just some thoughts that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.” I pawed my ear awkwardly. He was just about to say something when Misto and Teazer stumbled a couple of meters away from us. “Stay close to them today.” He said in a soft, painful voice and I frowned turning towards him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Was that Cori you were talking with?” Misto asked me when both of them reached me.

“Yeah, I stumbled on him and we ended up talking for a little while,” I said in a neutral voice and that made the tux raise his brow in an unfriendly expression.

“You did treat well, didn’t you? Cori is a great tom and I won’t have anyone mistreating him because he is a little quirky.”

“Of course I did! Have ya’ ever seen me mistreat anyone, Misto?”

“No, you’re right. Sorry, but some Jellicles tend to be quite prejudiced with anything slightly different. And Cori doesn’t really know how or care about fitting in, so that makes him a target.”

“I know, Misto.” I smiled at the tux, knowing he only intention was to make sure about his friend as well and that he’d do that for me and Teazer anytime. “So, what were ya’ two so eager about?”

“Misto will start teaching us some magic!” Teazer jumped excited and I smiled looking over the tux.

“Really?”

“Yes. We’ll need to see how you can control it first, but I’ll start teaching you the basics,” he said with an open smile and I nodded as excited as Teazer was. “Let’s go to our clearing. Is better if no one sees us.” He started walking towards the place we used frequented to stay away from judging eyes and I remember what Cori had said before he left. _Was something bad about to happen?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!  
> Hope you enjoyed things so far.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!


	5. You Are Dear to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of our story, Mungojerrie is faced with the consequences of Victoria's outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only this one now.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

"You should talk to Cori. There’s something he wants to tell you.” Tugger left quickly after Misto and I frowned looking over to my sister, who had a knowing smirk on her lips.

“Ya’ know what this is about.” I accused and she nodded slowly, her smirk growing into a smile. “But ya’ won’t tell me.”

“No.” She giggled.

“How do ya’ know what it is?” I squeezed my eyes, getting up from the ground.

“Oh well. I’m far more observant than people give me credit for.” She winked and I huffed, but before I could say another word there was a quiet knock on the door.

“Mungojerrie. Teazer.” Alonzo greeted us, a small charming smile on his lips when he looked over my sister and I smirked, rolling my eyes at how flustered she looked.

“I didn’t think ya’d show up, after last night…” She pawed her ear shyly and I lifted a brow. _Alright, who is this queen and what the hell she has done with my sister?_ I smirked, letting the opportunity to tease her go.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Alonzo smiled gently, taking her paw into his and I looked away, feeling a small pang on my chest. “Mungojerrie.” I looked over to the patched tom. “Munkustrap said you could stay for as long as you like, but if you want to go back to your den I can walk you there. I’m terribly sorry to say, but there’s quite a stir out there and some cats are less than pleased with you and Misto,” he said with sorrow and I smiled at him.

“Nah, don’t worry. I’ll be just fine.” He nodded, hesitantly, telling me to be careful when I went out, before offering his arm to Teazer and walk out of the den. I waited a couple of minutes before exiting Munk’s home and making my way towards my own, knowing well enough I would need to go through the busiest clearing to get there. There was no point staying there, now that I was alone and, even if I was nervous about the reaction some of the Jellicles might have, I’d have to face them one way or another.

So, taking a deep breath and gathering courage I didn’t really feel, I stepped into the clearing. The night was just about to end, but still, while it was still dark the junkyard would be busy, so the moment I came into view, everyone stopped. It was just for a second before they went on about their business, but I felt the heavy stares lingering while I walked. Still, I made a point walking with my head held high and my tail perpendicular. If there was one thing I learned from my dad was that, unless you did something wrong, you should always be proud of yourself and I sure as hell did nothing wrong.

“Jerrie! Jerrie!” A small group of kittens came stumbling towards me, nuzzling my legs and chest and I chuckled, nuzzling back and patting their heads and pulling softly at their ears. “Jerrie, we were just about to play tag! Will you play with us?” I smiled and was just about to answer when Jellylorum pushed me away, making me fall on the ground and hissed at me.

“Stay away from them, freak.” She showed her teeth to me, her fur all spiked and her tail lashing against the ground and even the kittens seemed as scared as I did. It only took two seconds before Munkustrap was in front of me and Cori was helping me up and pushing me behind him.

“Jellylorum…” Munk said in an extremely low, warning tone, his tail thwacking on the ground and the queen hesitate, moving over and Munk put himself between her and the kits.

“What are you doing protecting this pervert?” I found myself, burying my face against Coricopat’s neck, my tail curling around my legs, peeking from over his shoulder. “You’re supposed to protect the Jellicles from threats. From danger!” She hissed, her back arching and the silver tabby’s chest grumbled deeply with a growl.

“I am. I’m protecting Jerrie from your blind hatred,” he said in a deep voice, his eyes seeming to glow in anger.

“He is a disgusting freak! Him and his little friend…” She smirked, not knowing she had done the worst thing she could have done in this situation. She insulted Mistoffelees. In less than a second, Munkustrap was over her, looking three times his normal size, his muscles bulging, his fur all frizzy, his face so deformed in anger he looked completely wild and I froze, digging my fingers on Cori’s back, terrified, while the kits scrambled behind us, hugging me in search of protection I couldn’t give them. He looked as terrifying as my dad did when he got angry and lost control of his wits. Munk lost his cool all the time, that’s a given. About anything and everything, from the kits being reckless while they played, from Teazer and mine’s mischievous ways, or Tugger, in general, but never for real. Never like this.

“I will only say this _once_ , so you and everyone else here better listen carefully!” The silver tabby growled, his face inches away from a petrified Jellylorum. “I will not have _anyone_ creating chaos on this tribe over a close-minded opinion. And whoever chooses to ignore this warning _will have to answer to me._ ” He roared, his eyes lingering on the frightened queen, before turning around to face the Jellicles who had gathered around us, making all of them take a step back. “Will I need to repeat myself?” He demanded and I was sure there was not a cat who seemed able to look Munk in the eye, as they denied it and I found enough presence of mind to pet the shaky kits, who nuzzled my paw. “Fantastic. Now _everyone about your own business! Right away!_ ” He hissed and the Jellicles scattered around as quickly as they could. The silver tabby turned around in a flash just as Jellylorum started to move and she froze again. “If I hear you spreading hate over any tom or queen, whatever reason it might be, you will find yourself banished, am I clear?”

“Y-you can’t do that…” she stuttered, her eyes wide.

“Are you sure about this?” He gave her a heavy stare and she scattered off, while Munk closed his eyes, taking deep and long breaths. “Are you alright, Jerrie?” he asked, turning his eyes to me and I felt the kittens tensing. I nodded. “Good,” he mumbled, moving to walk past us and I caught his arm, despite my weariness of him. I found myself hugging him and burying my face in his chest.

“Thank you,” I whispered and was just about to step away when he nuzzled me softly.

“Don’t let anyone tell you’re wrong for loving. Whoever it is that you might love.” He looked up for a second, before kneeling down to the frightened kittens, still hiding behind Cori. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He said in a soft voice and the kits hesitated, before stealing a glance at him.

“You scared us, Munk…” Peter, one of the smallest tomkits, said in a small voice, still coiled up against the psychic tom, his small, fluffy tail curled tightly against his small body.

“I know. I’m terribly sorry.” He apologized, scratching his head awkwardly and the kittens seemed convinced that he was back to his gentle and caring self, immediately rushing over him.

“Did you get angry because she was saying mean things to Jerrie?”

“Come on,” Cori called quietly and lead me towards my den calmly, holding my paw the whole way. “I told you to stay with them.” He chastised softly, after closing the door, thumbing my fingers gently and I couldn’t help but feel excited and confused with the caress and about the way he was looking at me.

“I thought you only meant yesterday,” I answered awkwardly, eyeing our joined paws shyly. He noticed and loosened his hold as if telling me I could let go, but I didn’t want to.

“I should’ve been clearer,” he mused quietly, tugging me towards the pillows and blankets I had on my main room.

“There seems to be a lot of things you need to be clearer about.” I looked pointedly at our joined paws and he lowered his eyes with an awkward smile.

“Did she hurt you?” he asked instead, frowning at my chest and I looked down, seeing to two little red spots staining the white fur in my chest.

“Her claws must have scratched me when she pushed me away from the kits…” I said quietly, my voice hoarse at the end, feeling a sting in my eyes. Of all the things I expected, being scorned and looked down at, being chased from playing with the kits hurt me much more than the thought of angry stares and harsh words.

“You won’t have to stay away from them, my dear.” Cori’s soft voice and gentle touch pulled me out of my thoughts and he touched my face, lightly brushing my tears away. “Not all of the older Jellicles are bigoted as Jellylorum is. And the kittens wouldn’t allow it either. You mean far too much to them.” He continued caressing my cheek gently, with knowing eyes.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to interfere with your knowledge.” I sniffed, the tears clearing slowly.

“I’m not.” He smiled, before getting up and kneeling in front of me with a teasing smile and shy, hesitant eyes.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes locked on mine, and, brushing the fur away from my chest and licking softly each scratch. And I felt a soft tingle running through my body, that had nothing to do with the small sting of his rough tongue against my tender skin. In any other situation, this would have felt sexual and invasive and I would have pushed him away and either get him out of my den or bolt. But somehow, this didn’t. It felt caring and gentle and I couldn’t help myself from sighing.

He nuzzled my chest softly, thumbing my waist just beneath my ribs, before gently pushing me down on the pillow and climbing my body slowly. And I let him. I felt a chill on my spine and, while I felt a small twinge of fear, his eyes were caring and warm and spoke of a sentiment I didn’t dare to name. He laid by my side and pulled me towards his chest, nuzzling me with so much care I couldn’t stop myself from snuggling closer to him and purring loudly.

“ _My dear?_ ” I asked after a while. I had been able to relax against him, his chest rumbling lowly, and yet my mind was complete chaos. He sighed deeply and moved a bit, just enough so we could look at each other. “What does it mean?” He chuckled quietly, scratching the back of my head softly.

“It means you are dear to me, Mungojerrie. Much more than I could even begin to understand.” His eyes were warm and hesitant as he spoke, but he never looked away from me. I felt my heart fastening and I gulped, feeling lost, but also, for the first time in many years, feeling hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one.  
> I thought about extending a little bit, but I feel like this is a nice place to end.
> 
> Thank you for joining me for the duration of this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this story tomorrow since the chapter are really short. I've already finished writing it and I'll just be dependant on the goodwill of my internet service.
> 
> Thank you for reading it!


End file.
